


Perfectly Good At It

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, D/s, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks puts Edin on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Good At It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://justkisa.tumblr.com/post/74484261886/aleksandar-kolarov-and-edin-dzeko-in-inside-city).

Aleks doesn’t look at Edin while he unbuckles his belt. Edin watches the black band of leather slide through Aleks’ fingers and waits. Aleks leaves the ends of his belt dangling and looks at Edin. “Edin,” he says, flat and unamused.

Edin tips his chin up and smiles. “What?” he says.

Aleks doesn’t smile back. “You know what.” 

Edin does know what but sometimes he likes to hear that irritated, unimpressed tone in Aleks’ voice. He likes to see what Aleks will do when he sounds like that. It’s never the same thing twice. “Maybe I do,” he says. 

Aleks stares at him for a moment then he picks up the ends of his belt. “Okay,” he says. He starts to buckle his belt. 

Edin takes two quick steps forward closing the distance between them. Aleks doesn’t say anything but he drops the ends of his belt. Edin bends his knees. Aleks grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him back up. “No,” he says. He tugs on Edin’s shirt. “Take this off first.” Edin pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. Aleks’ gaze flicks down but his expression doesn’t change. 

Edin gets on his knees. “Better,” Aleks says. Edin leans forward. Aleks grabs his hair and jerks his head back. “No,” he says. He slaps Edin’s cheek - hard enough to sting. “You made me wait so, now, you have to wait.” He brushes his thumb along Edin’s cheekbone. Edin can still feel the hot, stinging impact of the slap. He turns his face into Aleks’ hand, pressing his heated cheek into the relative coolness of Aleks’ hand. “Can you do that?” Aleks asks. He slides his hand down Edin’s cheek and curves it around his throat. He rests his thumb against Edin’s pulse. “Can you wait for me?” he says and squeezes, digging his thumb hard into Edin’s throat. 

Edin breathes - in and out - focuses on the pressure of Aleks’ hand, on the way it makes his breath come in short and gasping pants. If he pressed just a little harder-- “Aleks,” he says, not bothering to hide his wanting, “Please.” 

Aleks squeezes harder and, for a second, Edin can’t breathe. Then Aleks lets go. Edin shudders. “Maybe later,” Aleks says. He touches Edin’s mouth, pushes his fingertips between his lips. “If you’re good.” He taps Edin’s mouth. “Are you going to be good?” Edin parts his lips and licks Aleks’ fingertips. Aleks shoves two fingers all the way into Edin’s mouth and pushes until Edin almost gags. “Are you, hmm?” he says, sliding his fingers out of Edin’s mouth. He trails his wet fingertips along Edin’s cheek. He tips Edin’s chin up. “Are you going to be good? Show me how sorry you are for making me wait?” 

Edin swallows. He can still feel Aleks’ hand around his throat. “Yes,” he says. 

“Okay,” Aleks says, “Put your hands behind your back and leave them there.” 

Edin puts his hands behind his back. He wraps his right hand around his left wrist. Then he waits. 

For a while, all Aleks does is stare at him. Aleks likes to look at him. Sometimes that’s all he does. Edin likes to be touched, craves Aleks’ hands on him all the time, but he can wait. He’s learned to wait. Aleks taught him.

Aleks pulls his belt off. He does it slowly, centimeter by centimeter, and, for long moments, the only sound in the room is the soft rasp of leather against fabric. Edin holds his breath. Once Aleks slides his belt free, he holds it up in front of Edin’s face. Edin breathes again. The belt swings slightly. Edin follows its movement - back and forth, back and forth - and sways with it. 

Aleks drags the end of the belt along Edin’s chest. The leather’s smooth and still warm from Aleks’ body. Edin waits. Aleks loops the belt around his neck and pulls. The bottom edge digs hard into his throat and Edin squirms. Aleks drops the ends of the belt and they clatter into his chest. “Hold still,” he says. 

Edin breathes slowly, in and out, and concentrates on the slight weight of the belt around his neck, on the feel of the leather and metal against his skin. Being still is never easy for him but for Aleks he can do it. For Aleks he can be so still, he can be so _good_.

Aleks unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper. Edin concentrates on the deft movements of his hands. He loves Aleks’ hands. He loves them best when they’re on him but if he can’t have that then he likes to watch them. 

Aleks pulls his fly open. He doesn’t push his pants down he just takes out his cock. He’s half-hard and Edin aches to move. He wants to lean forward and put his mouth on him. He wants to suck, hard and wet and sloppy, until Aleks is all the way hard. Then he wants to push all the way down until he gags on Aleks’ cock and stay there until he goes dizzy for want of air. He takes a slow, shuddering breath, licks his lips, and waits. 

“Okay,” Aleks says, brushing his hand over Edin’s head, “You can move but your hands - they stay where they are.” 

Edin moves as soon as he stops talking. It’s inelegant and sloppy but his mouth is full of Aleks’ cock which is all that matters to him. Aleks lets out a soft, grunt but he doesn’t move, doesn’t push forward into Edin’s mouth, doesn’t touch him. He won’t - not now - he likes to watch Edin work for it.

So Edin gives him a show. He’s sloppier than he needs to be, pushes his face against Aleks’ cock, lets it slide across his cheek. across his mouth. As he moves, the belt slips and shifts around his neck. The edges scrape against his throat. He can’t think about the belt right now, the belt is for later, if he’s good. He shifts a bit on his knees, re-settles himself. His cock is hard, pushing against his zipper. He can’t think about that either. He has to be good. He told Aleks he could be and he _can_ be. _Will_ be.

He has Aleks’ all the way hard now. His cock is big and thick, filling up his mouth. He pushes down, gets as much as he can in his mouth, pushing, pushing for that hint of breathlessness. He’s almost there, can feel the prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes, when Aleks threads his fingers through his hair. Edin stops. Waits. 

Aleks pulls him back. “Enough,” he says. He holds Edin right in front of his cock, close enough that Edin could lick him. He wants to. Wants to drag his tongue around the head of Aleks’ cock. Wants to lick and taste and coax until Aleks lets him have his cock in his mouth again. He doesn’t. He waits. 

Aleks tilts his head back, too far back for it to be comfortable. “Stay,” he says, “Edin, just like that.” He lets go. Edin doesn’t move. He barely breathes. Aleks reaches down and takes the ends of the belt. Edin can’t see him do it but he feels the brush of Aleks’ fingers on his skin, can feel the slight weight of the belt being lifted from his chest. 

Aleks holds it just under Edin’s chin, his knuckles nudging against him. Then, without any warning, he pulls with one hand and pushes with the other and his fist is flush against Edin’s throat and the belt is tight around his neck. Edin doesn’t move. Aleks told him to stay so he does. 

He stares up at Aleks as he pulls the belt tighter, pulls it until Edin can’t breathe. He moves, unthinking, past being able to stay still, even for Aleks. He squirms, pushes his hips restlessly up. He wants to touch himself. Or have his mouth back on Aleks cock. Or both. Wants to stick his hand in his pants and fuck up into his fist while his vision blurs and fades because nothing feels like that. Nothing. He lets go of his wrist. 

Aleks lets go. 

Edin’s breath comes back in a rush. He sits back on his heels and sucks in air.

Aleks strokes his hand through Edin’s hair. “Hands,” he says. 

Edin takes a deep breath and slides his hand back around his wrist. “Good,” Aleks says, threading his fingers through Edin’s hair, “You’re so good for me, Edin, so good.” 

He picks the belt back up. He holds the ends together so it forms a loose circle and lifts it so it slides up Edin’s neck and brackets his face. Edin opens his mouth. Closes it. “Shh,” Aleks says, “Open your mouth. Just--” He tugs lightly pulling Edin forward until his mouth nudges against the tip of his cock. And, oh-- _Oh._

Edin opens his mouth. Aleks pulls and the head of his cock slips into Edin’s mouth. The belt cuts into the back of his neck and brushes against his cheeks. He slides his tongue along the underside of Aleks’ cock. Aleks digs his fingers in Edin’s scalp, twists his hair, and pulls - hard. “No,” he says. Edin stops and lets Aleks’ cock rest between his lips. 

“I will,” Aleks says, pulling Edin forward - the belt cuts in deeper - pushing his cock into Edin’s mouth, “like this. You will be still.” He tightens his grip on Edin’s hair, so tight it hurts, a constant, throbbing ache. Edin shudders. “Still,” Aleks says. Then he pulls the belt and pushes with his hand and Edin’s face is pressed to Aleks’ belly and his cock is nudging against the back of his throat. 

Aleks is all he can see, all he can smell, all he can taste. It makes surrendering so, _so_ easy. All he has to do is let Aleks push and pull him and take whatever he wants. And giving Aleks what he wants has always been the easiest thing Edin’s ever done. 

Aleks sets a fast, hard rhythm. Edin’s world becomes the slide of Aleks’ cock over his tongue, the bitter taste of him, the way his mouth stretches around it until it hurts. The belt digs into his skin, a sharp, cutting feeling that skirts the edges of too painful. He’s bracketed between the sting of the leather and the ever tightening grip of Alek’s hand in his hair. He lets the pain slide over him, sinks into it, instead of pushing it away. 

Aleks doesn’t stop, doesn’t let him breathe. Edin doesn’t want to. He wants that choking, gasping, desperate feeling. He wants Aleks to push him down so far he chokes, so far down he cries. And Aleks does. He holds Edin there until Edin’s dizzy and his eyes sting with tears then he says, “Edin, _Edin_ ,” desperate and rough, and comes. 

Edin swallows. Then he waits. Aleks is still holding him tight. He can hear Aleks heavy, unsteady breathing. He waits. Aleks will let him go when he’s ready, not before. 

Then Aleks loosens his grip on Edin’s hair. “Edin,” he says, “ _fuck_. You’re so good, so--” He lets go of the belt and and it slaps against Edin’s chest. Edin immediately misses the pull of it against his skin. “So good for me,” Aleks says, low and murmuring and so proud Edin aches with it. He was good. So good. 

Aleks pulls him off his cock. His grip is gentle now and he tips Edin’s head back so Edin’s looking up at him. Aleks’ is smiling now, smug and pleased, it’s Edin’s favorite smile. He pets Edin’s hair, his cheek, his neck, with light, skating touches. “So good.” He cups Edin’s cheek. “Can you get up?” 

Edin’s not sure. His body doesn’t feel like his own, he’s not sure he can make it move. But, he thinks, maybe, that’s okay as long as it’s Aleks’. He’s Aleks’, his body, his everything, all of it’s Aleks’. He turns his face into Aleks’ hand and trusts that Aleks will know what to do next.

“Give me your hands,” Aleks says and steps back. Edin can’t stop the small, hurt sound he makes when Aleks’ hand slides off his face. “Shh,” Aleks says, “It’s all right. Give me your hands, baby, come on.” 

It takes Edin a moment to loosen his grip, to reassure himself that Aleks said it was all right, before he lets go of his wrist. With effort he holds up his hands. His arms feel floppy -- too heavy to lift - but he manages it somehow. “Good,” Aleks says, soft and soothing, “Very good.” He takes Edin’s hands. “Now,” he says, “let’s get you up.” 

He pulls Edin up. Edin can’t really help him but Aleks hauls him up like Edin doesn’t weigh anything. Edin sways. He’s not sure he can stand but he knows Aleks won’t let him fall. Aleks turns him and presses him back against the wall. He crowds close, pins Edin to the wall, and kisses him. 

Edin pushes his hips against Aleks’. He’s still hard. Still waiting for Aleks. Aleks kisses him again, slower this time, deeper. “Aleks,” Edin says, pushing against him, desperate for something, anything. He doesn’t ask, though, Aleks will give him what he thinks Edin should have, but Edin wants _something_ , wants it _now_. He was good, so good, and he wants--

Aleks rests his hand on Edin’s throat and presses down. “This is what you want?” he says, pressing down harder, “Isn’t it?” 

Edin sucks in a breath. He can still breathe - just. “Please,” he says, “ _Please_.” 

Aleks sets his teeth just under Edin’s jaw and bites, quick and sharp, then presses his mouth there and licks away the sting. “Okay,” he says, his mouth against Edin’s ear, “Okay. For you. Only because you were so good for me.” 

He steps back. Edin can breath easy again but that isn’t what he wants - not at all - and Aleks said-- He reaches out to clutch at Aleks, to pull him back. 

Aleks catches his wrists. “No, wait, it’s all right.” He leans in and kisses Edin, hot and open mouthed. He gently sets Edin’s hands at his sides. He hooks his fingers into Edin’s waistband. “Just let me,” he says and unbuttons Edin’s jeans and then he has his hand on Edin’s cock. Edin almost comes at that first touch. He’s been waiting so long and Aleks’ hand feels so good on his cock. 

Aleks squeezes, just a shade too hard, and says, “No. Hold on, okay, for me, can you do that?” Edin can’t form words, not even a simple _yes_. “Hold on,” Aleks says, kissing him lightly, “And I’ll make you feel so good. Give you just what you want.” Edin nods. Aleks smiles and kisses him again. “Ready?” he says and starts to slowly jack Edin’s cock. 

“Yes,” Edin says. He can’t help pushing forward into Aleks’ fist and Aleks lets him. “Please, Aleks, _please_.” 

“Okay,” Aleks says and slides his other hand up Edin’s chest. He tugs on the ends of the belt.

“Aleks, _Aleks_ \--” Edin won’t last if Aleks teases him. He _won’t_. And he wants what Aleks promised him.

“Hush,” Aleks says and kisses him. He kisses him hard and fast, like he’s trying to devour Edin whole. He kisses him until Edin’s dizzy with it and then, while Edin’s gasping for air, he clamps his hand over Edin’s nose and mouth.

There’s always a second where Edin wants to fight, where his instincts, his need for air, almost take over but he pushes past it and lets himself fall into the dizzying, blurring haze that comes after. 

There’s no air but there’s Aleks’ hand on him, stroking him hard and fast, there’s Aleks’ voice whispering in his ear. And then there’s just a rushing, exhilarating pleasure so intense nothing else seems to matter. He lets it drag him under, surrenders, and everything blurs - darkens - fades away while the pleasure sparks like fireworks at the corners of his fading vision. 

Then he can breathe again and as he takes that first gasping breath, the one that always hurts just a little, Aleks says, “Come for me, Edin, now. _Now_.” 

Edin does and everything whites out in a hard punch of pleasure that leaves him blind and dazed.

He comes back slowly, blinking against the light which seems too bright - too harsh. He’s pinned between the wall and Aleks’ familiar, reassuring bulk. Aleks is running his hand up and down his side in slow, soothing strokes. 

“Hey,” Aleks says softly, kissing him, light and close-mouthed. Edin feels loose and heavy, like, if Aleks wasn’t there holding him up, he’d slide right down the wall and melt away. “Edin,” Aleks says. His voice, the weight of him against him, the touch of his hand, they feel like the only real things in an unsteady world, more real, even, than Edin himself. Aleks kisses him, soft and slow. “I’ve got you,” he says, then again, “I’ve got you.” 

Edin smiles because of course Aleks has him. He always does.


End file.
